Second Best
by niajowx3
Summary: One shot. Clamx R&R! pretty, pretty please :P hope you like, xox, nia!


**One shot. xClamx**

**Second Best**

I was always second best.

Second best soccer player.

Second best looking guy in the eleventh grade.

_Always_ second best, especially next to _him_.

I wanted everything to be the one she said i love you when it was time to get off the phone.

I wanted everything to be the one she gushed about to all her friends.

I wanted everything to be the one she would call up her best friend to talk about the fight we just had.

But I wasn't. Instead I was the best friend.

I watched as they sat by the pool flirting, _That should be me, I thought._

I didn't understand what she saw in him. I mean yeah, he's _the best_, but he was also _the best_ player in our school.

Derrick was my best friend. I can talk to him about anything: girls, soccer, family problems. But I couldn't talk to him about _girls_ anymore, because the girl i _wanted_ was the girl he _has_.

I guess I went off into a daydream for a minute because the next thing i knew, someone was sitting next to me. "Hey Cammy!" she giggled. Oh how i loved when she giggled, it just made me want to kiss her even more. "Uh hello? Earth to Cameron!"

"Huh? What?" I started, "Oh. Hey Clairebear, what's up?" I looked into her big, blue eyes, and I couldn't help but look away. She made me feel so weird and tingly. She made me feel like, like a _girl_. Girls were always so gushy, and lovey-dovey. The only reason I would know is because she always talked about Derrick like that.

"Oh nothing, I was just hangin' around with Derrick. He's great, by the way. Thanks for setting us up!" She gushed. _Oh right_, It's my fault my best friend and my best friend who I love are together. Stupid, _stupid_ me. It was back then when I didn't know I loved her that way. Why, oh, why would I-- "So Cam, you coming inside?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Why would we go inside when there are people in your--" I started to ask but then stopped when I noticed everyone left. I must have been too busy thinking about Claire to actually realize people were leaving. "Oh," I laughed, "Sure let's go-- watch a movie?" I said with a questioning look on my face.

"Sure, let's go. We can cuddle!" She said excitingly and then kissed my cheek. I felt my cheeks burning up, but I tried to act cool. I really, really hope she didn't see me.

We were preparing to sit down on the big, comfy couch in her freshly refinished basement, I grabbed the popcorn and the blanket, while she chose the movie. "How does She's the Man sound?" She asked with her eyes screaming with hopefulness. I knew she loved that movie. I preferred to watch action or soccer movies, but I'd rather watch her be happy. "Yay, I absolutely love that movie!" I said sarcastically with a smile on my face.

"Shut up! I know you secretly love it," She said giggling.

"Do not!" I protested.

"Sure you don't," she said sarcastically, "Anyways, let me just put the movie in."

I finally sat down on the couch that was calling my name. The movie started and she sat down next to me. I pulled the blanket on top of us, and she leaned against my arm. I didn't know if I should put my arm around her since she was taken, so I just left it where it was. I felt a vibrate but since my phone was in her room, I assumed it was hers, and I was right. She took out her phone and it looked like she was looking at a picture. A sad and confused look appeared on her face. Her eyes got all teary and she snapped her phone shut and threw it across the floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She didn't answer, so I got up and picked up her phone. I looked in her most recent text, and it was from Massie.

**Claire,**

**I decided you should see this vvv. I know how much this will hurt you, but you should know the truth from me rather from some other LBR. Don't worry, he's a jerk and she's a whore. Ily! Call me l8r.**

Cam looked under the writing and saw a picture of Derrick and Alicia making out. I instantly knew why she wouldn't tell me what was wrong herself.

I saw back down without saying a word. She looked exactly the same as from two minutes ago, but she wouldn't take her eyes off the movie. This time I didn't hesitate putting my arms around her, and she rested her head on my chest. We went on watching the movie, and I waited until the credits when we sat up a little bit, to say, "You're too good for him. Don't feel bad. He's just one guy." I felt terrible. Her cheeks and eyes were all red, and her makeup was spread all over her cheeks.

"I know. I just feel like such an idiot for even thinking I'd be the first girl he wouldn't cheat on," She barely got out. She tried wiping her face to get all the makeup off her, but I pulled her hands away from her face and said, "You look beautiful just the way you are." It sounded _so_ cheesy, but it was true.

"You always know how to make me feel better," Claire said trying to smile. I forced a smile back at her but on the inside, I wanted to kick Derrick's ass for cheating on such a great girl. We stood up off the couch, and I hugged her tightly. She looked up since I was about five inched taller and said, "You are amazing," but than looked back down embarrassed. I let out a little laugh and put my hand under her chin and lifted her head up. She looked into my eyes and put on a small smile. I couldn't stand it any more. The girl I loved was in my arms, and I was just looking at her. I leaned in and kissed her. She surprisingly kissed me back and stood on her tippy-toes. I slid my hands down onto her waist while she put hers tightly around my neck. This was the moment I've been waiting for five months.

Not only was I kissing the girl of my dreams, I was officially not second best in something.

Second best soccer player.

Second best looking guy in the eleventh grade.

_**Best**_** boyfriend.**


End file.
